Protector
by UtauTachi
Summary: Marth falls ill after a certain sudden happening, and Ike is there to watch over him and make sure he...feels better ;) Rated M for lemon.
1. Chapter 1

It's dark...So terribly dark, I can't see a thing. Something is definitely wrong. I cannot feel Ike's presence, but it still feels like something is watching me...Where am I? Am I still in bed?

I startled at the sight of a tall, broad figure creeping up at me. Suddenly, the room flooded with light from a torch. I was only grateful for a moment until I realized I wished I did not have to see this; a monsterous being. He was huge and cloaked with drool rolling down his wicked grin, and his eyes were crazy and demonic.

"What have we here, hmmm? Such a cute little princy-boy!" he laughed. I snarled. "Princy-boy? I am not a boy. I am a man, the prince of Altea, and you will treat me with- Aah! W-What are you...?"

His hand traveled down my pants, grasping around my member. I struggled, only to realize I had been bound by rope. Fear surged through my body so quickly I thought I would have a panic attack. "Stop it! H-How dare you touch me, monster!" I hollered, glancing around desperately for my sword which was nowhere to be in sight. Even worse, Ike was nowhere either.

"Such a cute little boy..." he cooed. His hand pumped faster. I could feel my face growing hot and red. "I-Ike..." I begged to no one but myself. "Ike! Help me..." It practically hurt that I was in need of someone else's rescue. Yet I knew Ike would never laugh at me for this, so I continued to whisper his name.

"Who's this 'Ike' fellow? Your lover?" the creep taunted. Against my own will, I could feel myself losing control. I had no idea what was happening to me, but it felt like something was welling up inside, almost a nervous ecstasy. His clawing hands move down towards my entrance.

"No!" I screamed. "S-Stop! That place...y-you can't-"

"You won't touch him," I heard someone bark. Out from the dark and into the shadowy fire-lit area came a handsome mercenary and my heart flooded with relief.

"Ike!" I smiled. He flashed a quick grin at me before it morphed into anger. "Knew something wasn't right when you weren't in our bed this morning. And you," he muttered, "How dare you touch him like that?"

My kidnapper had no time to respond before I heard blood splatter and a corpse fall to the ground.

"Are you going to be all right, Marth?" Ike asked as he sliced my ropes. I rubbed my wrists. "I am fine," I said, "J-Just a little shaken." He sighed. "I can see that. You're trembling. The way he touched you...I wish I had more time to torture him a little before taking his life. Who was that?"

I shrugged. "I have no idea." And I really didn't. It was all a bit much for one morning; waking up, practically being raped by a stranger and getting saved by my best friend whom had recently become, though I hate to admit it, a love interest of mine. At least it had a happy ending. He handed me my sword.

"Found this by the entrance in this creepy room. Are you sure you're okay?"

"I-I'll be...fine..." I murmured. The world seemed to be spinning around me. I could see Ike whip around and his eyes filled with worry. "Marth?" His voice sounded so foggy...so far away...

"Marth!"


	2. Chapter 2

IKE'S POV

"Damn it!"

"Ike, enough already. You said that like, twenty times in the last five minutes."

I slammed my fist on the wall. Marth had already suffered enough. Now I couldn't even tell what was wrong with him until Dr. Mario got here. Pit eased me back into the chair he brought in so I wouldn't keep pacing back and forth. I had managed to find Marth in the basement of the Smash Mansion when I searched this place top to bottom looking for him. I really wish I had just started there, and maybe none of this would have happened.

"So tell me," he began, "What did this guy look like?"

Creepy was the first thing that came to mind, but I'm sure he had already inferred that.

"Huge, monsterous. Kind of like a giant troll or something. Crazy eyes." I asked almost everyone at the Smash Mansion about it, but no one knew. That was fine enough, considering I had already brought him to justice, but the curiousity and sheer confusion of it all was killing me.

"Oh, hey, Dr. Mario's here. Listen, I've got a match coming up against Wario, tell me the latest news when I come back!" Pit chirped before running off. "You have wings, you know." I called after him. That kid always runs around but never remembers that he can just fly to the places he needs to be.

Dr. Mario came in, took one look at Marth and demanded to know what happened. I told him the whole story, which I could probably recite in my sleep by now, as he sat and listened.

"I see," he said. "Well, my diagnosis is that he's had too much to handle and too fast. The boy probably passed out from shock, maybe exhaustion. But..." He took off his glove and took Marth's temperature. "He's got a raging fever. The health conditions of the basement are terrible, so I'm not surprise. For now, I would treat him simply as a fever victim and when he wakes up, calmly tell him what happened and reassure him that it's all over."

I nodded and thanked him, relieved that he wasn't on his death bed or something. Dr. Mario walked out the door, leaving just the two of us.

Well, he did have a fever, so first to go was his shirt. Man, was his chest perfect. It rose and fell with each heavy breath, untouched and innocent and sleek with sweat. I silently praised myself for getting there before he could claim Marth. Even so...I was curious as to just how far he went before I got there. Did he already touch him? The mere thought of it was killing me. Marth rolled over in his side, panting. I sat on the bed next to him, grasping a lock of his hair in my hands.

"I-Ike...?" I heard him mumble. The poor kid was shutting his eyes so tight, I could only imagine what pain he was in.

"Yeah, it's me. You okay? Do you remember what happened?" I asked. His eyes fluttered open and I could see his face registering shock. There was so much hurt in his expression. "Yes..." he whispered. I wanted so desperately to just walk away and pretend he's okay, but I had to continue.

"Where did he touch you, Marth?" He began to shiver and hug himself. I could never imagine this kid getting so scared, and the sight of him ripped me apart inside. "I'm here for you. He's gone now, remember? No one will ever do this to you again. You can tell ol' Ike what happened." I assure him, caressing his cheek. He holds onto my hand and squeezes so hard it nearly cuts off my blood circulation.

"D-Down...there...Ike, I tried to get him to stop, I really did-"

"It wasn't your fault. There was nothing you could do, especially tied down without your sword. You don't need to be ashamed. Go on." My heart aches at his pain and fear. How I wish I could bring that bastard back to life so I could take it from him once more, this time more painful and slowly agonizing.

"It was all so fast...The way he was touching me made me feel so weird, and...and I felt like I was ready to explode or something. He didn't get very far before you came in." Relief flooded through me. At least that pervert didn't take his virginity, though he did take his dignity. I forced a gentle smile despite the rage building up inside of me. "You're a brave guy, Marth. It's all over now."

I've never gotten so close to him in my life, at least while he was awake. Even when we sleep together I face the other way to make him feel more comfortable, but now, here he was, holding onto my hand as we gazed into each others' eyes. I could feel a hot blush tinting my cheeks.

"Ike, when he was doing all this...I wanted you so badly. I've been feeling strangely about you for the longest time. I think I...I love you, Ike."

I would have fainted if he didn't crack my knuckles with his tight squeeze. This had to be a dream. Nothing ever tended to go my way, and now Marth, the one man I truly loved, felt the same way about me?

"U-Uh, are you okay? I'm sorry, it's stupid. I know I shouldn't have said it, I just-"

I shushed him with a kiss. He reached his arms around my back, embracing me. I could feel myself getting an erection and cursed myself out for it. This would be the perfect moment- if Marth wasn't just getting over being molested. I had time, maybe I could slip out the door or something-

"Uh, there's something hot pressing against my leg."

Too late. My life flashed before my eyes. There was no way I could stop myself. This was really, truly going to happen. "I-It's...me." I mumbled. He glanced up at me with those innocent eyes. "Ike, you're kind of making me hot." I didn't know if he meant fever wise or sexually, but I took the latter and pressed on.

I tore my shirt off and kissed him again, dominating his tongue with mine. I looked down and suddenly stopped. He was erect, but could I really do this? His first experience with such a thing was with an eerie-looking monster. How could I expect him to let me do this?

"Ike? Why did you stop?" Marth asked. His face was red and sweaty. From my perspective, he was clearly enjoying this. "Are you sure you want me to do this, Marth? I can stop anytime you want." I said, secretly disagreeing with myself. "Yes," he panted. "Please, continue."

I nodded and slowly removed his pants, staring down at his member. "D-Don't look, I'm embarrassed!" he gasped, blushing. I looked up at him, taking in that beautiful expression. "Would you like me to stop?" I asked. He though for a second and shook his head. "N-No, but...go slow. T-This is my first time..." he said quietly. I smiled. "Of course."

I licked his neck and gently bit down on it. Marth shivered and sighed with pleasure. His body was so slim and delicate I couldn't help but run my hands down it, caressing him. Very slowly, I slid my hand down towards his shaft and stroked it. He arched his back, fighting back heavy moans. The feeling of him grinding against my crotch was unbearably (I do NOT know how to spell that word. I try, okay?! XD) good. "Nnn, Ike! T-That really feels amazing..."

I lowered my head and engulfed him in my mouth, set on leaving him in pure ecstasy. "Gah! Not there!" he moaned shrilly. I glanced up at him, giving a "Do you really want me to stop?" look and he panted, fisting his hair roughly. "M-More...Ike, please, faster!" he begged, gasping for air. I took all of him into my mouth, swirling my tongue around his tip. "W-Wait, stop, please!" he hollered. I let go and looked up.

"Is something wrong, Marth? I didn't hurt you, did I?" I asked worridly. Damn it, I knew I had gone too far. "It's not that," he said, "I just feel like something's welling up inside of me..." I mentally slap myself in the face. Of course. He was just about to come. Well, it would have been wrong for me to ignore him anyway.

"It's okay, Marth. I know how to make you feel really great, only if you consent to it. But it might hurt quite a bit." I offered. He glanced away, pondering it. "I want you badly, Ike," he said. "Please, keep going. I do not care if it hurts, as long as it's you. I trust you, Ike."

That was all I needed. I held my fingers up to his lips and he took them into his mouth, coating each digit in saliva. After a moment he released them and I lowered my hand down to his entrance. Suddenly, I stopped. What if I'm scaring him? What if I hurt him against his will and can't stop? I gazed at him and he smiles, encouraging me to go on. "I can handle it." he assured me. I put one finger into him. He writhed in pain, clenching his eyes shut.

"Marth!" I cried out. "I-I'm okay. Please, go on." he said, his voice hoarse with restrained agony. I pushed my fingers in deeper, searching for a certain sweet spot that would make him go wild. He moaned in a mixture of pain and pleasure as I scissored him.

"HOLY SHIT!" he screamed suddenly. I nearly jumped back. Apparantly I found his special spot. And it seemed somebody was a little sensitive...

"My my, aren't we a bit mouthy." I teased. "Not very prince-like, if you ask me."

"Ike...what was that? It felt incredible!" he gasped. "Your prostate," I chuckled. "I guess you're a bit more sensual than most."

I unbuckled my own pants, relieved to finally get my painful erection out. "Now, Marth, this is really going to hurt. Are you sure you can handle this?" I asked. It was obvious he was panicking, but lust seemed to take over him and he nodded. "Anything, just hurry."

Carefully, I pushed into him. He yelped in pain and the blankets became splotched with blood. Worridly, I stopped to let him adjust. "Hnng, I-Ike...Move, please!"

There was no way I'd be able to last staring at that beautiful face of his, so I closed my eyes and forced myself deeper, trying not to slam into him like I so desperately wanted to. It was hard to be gentle, but he would say when he was ready and until then, I had to be careful.

"Ah, Marth...you're s-so tight..." I moaned as I plunged in harder. He was breathing so fast I thought he was going to hyperventilate.

"Try to breathe slower or you'll pass out." I warned him. All that would leave me is an even sicker boyfriend and a painful erection. He cried out, his voice morphing into pleasure.

"Ike...AH! R-Right there! Please, harder! Ooohhh, do it harder!" he begged. I could hardly take much more of this. I pumped his cock with my rough, sword-calloused hand and he screamed in euphoria. "Ike, Ike, IKE! Ahh, I-I can't...I can't take it anymore...Something's happening to me, I'm going to..." He clawed at my back as I slammed into that sweet spot harder and harder.

"Nnn...D-Do it with me, Marth." I whispered huskily. "Ohh, Ike! It's so amazing!" He started to breathe rapidly again before he let out a wild scream as he came into my hand. I was blinded by a white ecstasy and poured my essence into him. I held onto him hard and pulled out, gasping for air.

"So that's what that feeling was." Marth mumbled. I could see that he barely had the strength to talk, especially with his fever.

Fever...

Oh crap!

I facepalmed myself. "I-Is something...wrong...Ike?" he asked between heavy breaths. "No, but I sure hope I have a strong immune system." I muttered. He laughed. "Oh, that's right. You made me feel so good I forgot I was ill. At least this means you won't have to stay away from me." he smiled. I returned the smile and collapsed onto the bed, falling asleep before I knew it.


End file.
